youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Young Thug
• |full name = Jeffery Lamar Williams |nationality = America |residence = Georgia, America |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Jeffery Lamar Williams (born ), known professionally by his stage name Young Thug, is an American rapper, singer, and songwriter. Known for his eccentric vocal style and fashion, he first received attention for his collaborations with rappers , , and . Young Thug initially released a series of independent mixtapes beginning in 2011 with I Came from Nothing. In early 2013, he signed with Gucci Mane's 1017 Records, and later that year he released his label debut mixtape 1017 Thug to critical praise. Early life Jeffery Lamar Williams was born in Atlanta, the tenth of eleven children. He is from Sylvan Hills, a neighborhood in Atlanta (Zone 3), and grew up in the Jonesboro South projects. Other rappers from the neighborhood include Waka Flocka Flame, 2 Chainz, Ludacris and Williams's childhood friend PeeWee Longway, from whom Williams lived four doors down. Young Thug has told interviewers that he got expelled in the sixth grade for breaking a teacher's arm. He was sent to juvenile prison for four years. Personal life Young Thug has six children by four women (three sons and three daughters). His first was born when Thug was either 17 or 14. In April 2015, he became engaged to Jerrika Karlae, who runs a swimsuit line and whose mother manages . Thug bought his first home in September 2016 after the release of his mixtape Jeffery. The home, based in Buckhead, Atlanta, is more than 11,000 square-feet, has six bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, a full bar, a theater room and a four-car garage. Philanthropy In December 2016, Thug joined the #fightpovertyagain campaign. On June 29, 2017, Thug donated all proceeds of a sold-out concert to , stating on Twitter that "I was a teenage parent. Planned+unplanned parenthood is beautiful." The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon On October 20, 2019, Young Thug appeared on alongside . Legal issues Since his career began, Young Thug has had many run-ins with the law. In April 2015 after a Lil Wayne tour bus was fired at by members of the street-gang, Thug was one of the individuals involved in a lawsuit after the bus driver of the tour bus decided to sue Cash Money Records, Young Money Records, Birdman and Young Thug. A lawsuit was filed against Thug in January 2017 after Thug didn't show up at a concert in Sahlen's Stadium after a $55,000 contract was signed. This wasn't the first time a lawsuit has been filed against Thug for not appearing at a concert, as a Texas production company filed a lawsuit against Thug in April 2016 after he failed to perform at a concert. Thug was cleared of battery in April 2017 after reportedly slapping a woman outside a nightclub in the previous month. The woman was arguing with Thug's fiancée, Jerrika Karlae, when Thug supposedly stepped in and attacked the woman. The charges were dropped due to a lack of evidence. Young Thug's gun and drug charges were dropped in April 2017 following a raid of his then-home in Sandy Springs, Georgia which resulted in Thug being charged with felony cocaine possession, felony marijuana possession and 3 counts of felony gun possession. Thug's lawyers argued that police conducted the search without a warrant which led to the D.A dropping all charges except felony marijuana possession. It was reported in April 2017 that Thug was being sued by Heritage Select Homes for owing almost $2.2 million in house payments. On September 24, 2017, Thug was arrested in Brookhaven, Georgia on multiple drug possession charges and possession of a firearm. Thug was released on bond on September 27, 2017. On September 7, 2018, Thug was charged with possession and intent to distribute meth, hydrocodone and marijuana. He's also charged with possession of amphetamine, Alprazolam, codeine (2 counts) and a firearm. Category:YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views